Final fantasy hunt for the legendary materia
by Wolfshade from sweden
Summary: This is a story of the legendary materia. A story of friendship and adventure and hopefully a happy ending. Currently shut down school is consuming to much time and i cant write outside school for the moment. The first chapter has a diffrent style.
1. The Massacre

**I do not own anything but this story except the beginning it was the start I had to use too pass the assignment. **

**Final fantasy**

Part 1.

The discovery.

**It was midnight. The two friends were walking home along**** the deserted country lane. It had been a great party and they chatted about as they walked. Suddenly, a bright green light appeared in the sky. As they watched, it came closer and closer. Then suddenly it disappeared, the two friends Cloud and Sephiroth thought it was their imagination and continued walking. After a while they heard footsteps, they turned around but didn't see any one so they carried on. After a while the footsteps came back accompanied by a motor sound so they turned around again and saw a big man with a potato bag on his head and a chainsaw in his hands. He ran towards them when he was about 15meters from them he raised his hands ready to kill. Cloud and Sephiroth ran towards the only building that was closer than one mile but** **unfortunately for them it only was a little wooden shed. The door was locked so they crushed the window and climbed in side. The man knew that they were trapped and started to walk instead. Cloud was frighten and stepped back finding him inside another room how had he got here. There was not any building anywhere close. He turned around and saw a big sign read warp machine. He had gone through a portal and decided to go through it again and. He told Sephiroth about it, and they went through the portal together and tried to close it. The chainsaw man was about 2 meters from the portal when Sephiroth succeeded to close it. The shed had two rooms. One with a little bed and a dead man on it and the one they stood in. Both Cloud and Sephiroth where a little scared but they were still very calm. Suddenly the dead man woke up from he's eternal sleep. Both Cloud and Sephiroth screamed in fear but the man calmed them down. He started to talk a strange langue while he was rising up. Once up he quickly crossed the floor to one of the walls revealing a third and secret room that actually was an other shed linked to the one the were in. he opened a secret door and they saw a bunch of weapons.**

**T****o defeat the chainsaw massacre you will have to master one of the six weapons I have here in my inventory.**

**So**** what will you chose**** Cloud? The man asked.**

**Who are you and how do you ****know my name? Cloud asked scared.**

**Who I am**** isn't important. What's important is how you are planning to survive this attack. You see every century the chainsaw massacre raises and releases his terror upon this country. Usually only one but in this case two persons can stop him.**

**Let me guess! We are those two!? Sephiroth ****asked.**

**Yes it is ****you; now you must chose your weapons?!**

**There were several weapons to ****choose between.**

**One**** spear, one Buster sword, an enchanted Masamune, one Battle axe, one Warhammer and two Nunchakus. **

**Fine I take th****e buster sword! If it is okay with you **

**Sephiroth?**

**That's**** ok, and then I take the masamune.**

**Good now lets practice before he ****arrives! The man said.**

**After 15 minutes they had learned enough to defeat the ****massacre, since they already knew some techniques from their training with cloud's dad. Which was very good since he had arrived, it was now time for the final showdown. They ran a round him in circles while he tried to slash them. When they were on the opposite side of each other they turned around so the stood with their faces towards the massacre. Then suddenly they ran towards him and slashed him into three pieces and he died. Cloud and Sephiroth started to celebrate their victory. When they had been celebrating for about 20seconds, there were 5 massacres running towards them. **

**I'll**** take care of them. Sephiroth said.**

**Okay but be careful!**** Cloud answered.**

**Sephiroth ran towards them ready to kill! It was ha heavy battle and Cloud wanted to rush in and help him but he had to have fate in Sephiroth. When Sephiroth had killed them all a giant massacre of 3 meters came running towards him Sephiroth screamed that he did not need any help now either, and they started to struggle with each other. After a while Sephiroth got knocked down after just and blacked out.**

**Huh****! Nooo!! Cloud screamed and in his mind he told himself that he should have helped Sephiroth anyway and ignoring Sephiroth's request.**

**C****loud ran towards the massacre that was about to kill Sephiroth. He was so furious that his sword started to glow but cloud decided to ignore it.**

**Cloud use the power of your limit break! The man screamed.**

**Huh! Cloud stopped for a while looking at the man.**

**Clouds mind where messed up, he tried to understand but he couldn't**

**The mass****acre was only 2 feet from Cloud when Cloud stabbed his sword in the ground by frustration, creating a shockwave strong enough to send the massacre up in the air. Then Cloud started to act beyond he's own understanding, he started to spin his sword and jumped after the giant. When he was about 5 feet from the massacre he split his sword into pieces that floated in the air around the massacre, while he was holding the base sword. This split technique only works thanks to the sword construction it is build up with several pieces so it can change from a heavy sword and a light sword and some short sword and daggers. Cloud stopped at one of the pieces and picked it up then flew through the air collecting all the pieces while collecting them he slashed everything in the way (the massacre). When cloud had collected them all he rushed higher up in the air to suddenly rush down in extreme speed strong enough to slice the massacre in two. He landed on the ground and 10 pieces of the massacre fell down smashing into the ground. The chainsaw had disappeared mysteriously though. Cloud ran over to Sephiroth.**

**Are you ok? Cloud asked his friend who only nodded in response. **

**Did you see that? How the hell was that possible!? He asked the old man. **

**That was the limit break, which is a hidden power that unlocks your weapons true potential.**

**Hmmm I wonder what's mine sword's true potential is? Sephiroth said. **

**Huh! Ooh sorry sephiroth but your sword doesn't have a limit break, but unlike cloud's it does****n't need many different limit breaks since it is growing stronger and stronger with you and it grants its wielder great power. Plus you're now the only one that can wield it. The old man answered. **

**What do ****you mean with many limit breaks are there more than one? **

**Yes**** and you will not be able to use the one you used now anymore without mastering the others. You will have to discover the rest yourself.**

**What do you mean with I'm the only one that can wield this sword? Sephiroth asked.**

**Well let me demonstrate give it to cloud.**

**Sephiroth gave the sword to Cloud who dropped it as soon as he got it.**

**It's too heavy. Clouds said.**

**Yes everybody that is not allowed to wield it is too weak. But that can be changed if Sephiroth allows you. The man answered.**

**But I gave him my sword doesn't that count as a allowing? Sephiroth said.**

**Yes it does but not in this case I haven't gave him permission it is still my sword both of them belongs to me but they will be yours when you wake up tomorrow. He answered.**

**I see. Cloud said.**

**Ooh take these it****'s a materia to both of you, one each, these are healing materias the give you the power to heal yourselves or others.**

**Thank you Cloud and Sephiroth said.**

**Now hurry home before your parents get worried. The man answered sending them home.**

**End of chapter.**

**Note I don't know when the next chapter will be out since school is hard on me. But I will do my best. Hope you liked it.**


	2. The drive over

**Chapter 2.**

**The drive over**

**A small note cloud and Sephiroth are at the same age and is around ten years old at the moment.**

* * *

When Cloud and Sephiroth finally came home to Cloud's home his mom ran out and hugged both Cloud and Sephiroth but then she scolded them for coming home so late and making her worry so much. Luckily for Cloud and Sephiroth she did not detect the swords they had hid around the corner.

"Sorry for being home so late we had so much fun playing so we forgot the time but we weren't in trouble so you didn't need to worry." Cloud said to his mom to calm her down. "Yes sorry Mrs. Strife." Sephiroth continued. "Please call me mom. I do now it is hard to accept me as your new mom all of a sudden but I am taking care of you and it is ok." Sephiroth started crying mom and hugged Anna Strife* very hard. Anna hugged him back and she cried as well. Cloud of course did not want to get left out so he started crying and joined them in the hugging orgy. After the hugging orgy was over they went inside and ate supper, while eating they talked a bit. "So what did you play anyways?" Anna asked the boys who seemed uncertain on how to explain it. But then the charming personality of Sephiroth struck him and he lied about them just playing and practicing their weapon skills so they could participate in a tournament someday." "Oh! As usual then. I really hope you are careful so you don't hurt each other like your father and his brother did once it ended with a serious brawl." Anna replied. "They still don't talk to one another you know." "We know and we are very careful and we use armor and you know that." Cloud answered. "I know that but as a mother I'm worried about these things." They finished eating, said goodnight and went to bed. Cloud and Sephiroth both had problems sleeping at first so they talked about the event that had occurred and what to do the next day.

Next day 11am: both Cloud and Sephiroth literally jumped out of their beds and rushed down greeting the new day and Cloud's parents.

"Good morning mom and dad." Cloud said in a happy tone. "Good morning boys." Both Anna and Lars Strife** said back to them. "What's for breakfast?" Sephiroth asked. "The usual eggs and bacon." Anna answered. "And what's for dinner then?" Cloud asked. "Fried chocobo." Lars answered the boy. "Sweet!!" Both boys yelled and looked like they were starving.

They ate their breakfast and chatted a little with each other for a while. 2 hours later Cloud and Sephiroth were ready to go out in the wood to practice their new weapons, but of course they had to follow their dad to the mall. Usually they enjoy a trip to the mall but right now they want to play with their new weapons. On the way to the mall they saw a man standing on the side way trying to hitchhike to the mall.

"Dad, pick him up!!" Cloud almost shouted when he recognized the man. "Huh? Why? Do you know him?" Lars asked suspiciously. "Yeah we met him yester day and he helped us with or swordsmanship." Sephiroth answered. The chainsaw dudes were left outside. "He helped you! Man you are really lucky aren't you did he give you a special sword as well?" Lars asked a little jealous. "How did you know?" Cloud asked surprised. "Cause he trained me but he never let me Finnish because I was to violent." He answered in a depressive tone. "So that is why we aren't allowed to let anger control us?" Sephiroth summarized. "Yep" Lars said and ran over the old man.

Before the boys had a time to react a new familiar voice were heard. "Why can't you just pick me up like a normal person?" "Nope" Lars answered. "And you wonder why I didn't finish your training!" The old man sighed. "Yeah yeah" Lars answered in an indifferent tone. "What the hell is going on here!?" Cloud and Sephiroth screamed out in shock and horror. "Hm what have you never seen an old man be hit by a car were his old student is the driver?" Ehh no we have not seen that and the fact that you are here and alive is even more creepier." Cloud said confused "Realy then you have a lot to learn. By the way you're taking care of your swords right?" The old man continued. "We haven't had time to play with them yet" Cloud answered. "He means practice! we have not had time to practice" Sephiroth cut in. "Play? well thats good you haven't had time to do that yet i want you to have more control first they are magical after all." We're at the mall good bye" Lars told the old man before pushing a button catapulting him out of the car "glad Thats over...... So how bout we chose an other place to shop?" ".... riiight" both boys said together.

* * *

A/N

***I choose to name her Anna since she is unnamed and I like the sound of Anna Strife.**

**** I choose Lars as a referral to Lars Alexandersson form Tekken 6 since us both origins from the same country.**

**Kind of short I know but I'm lazy and I have very stupid time restrictions thanks to school which is the only place I can write. **


End file.
